The Things She Did For Love
by wheresmyluce
Summary: The Director's "M" cut of Weaver and Sarah's femslash encounter from "The Things We Do For Love." There's no Jameron here except for maybe the last line. Weaver has something Sarah needs in order to save John so Sarah has to make a big sacrifice. There's a better description inside. This is a one shot.


Ok, so I've had a few prompts to do a rated M expansion of Sarah and Weaver's escapade. Since this is probably my only chance to exorcize the Weaver demon from my brain I thought I'd give in to the requests. Thanks to Ally, M, CBLG etc.

This should be ok as a standalone. If you haven't read "The Things We Do For Love"{what the hell is wrong with you? :) just kidding)} then here's what you need to know before jumping in.

**Post Born to Run. Weaver returned from the future with a very traumatized John Connor. Unbeknownst to John, Weaver also brought back Cameron's chip. Weaver has been evolving and embracing her human nature. She wants to know about real love. She reunites Sarah with John but holds back the secreted chip in return for a night of sex with Sarah. Sarah politely (ha) declines but then reconsiders after she discovers John has tried to kill himself more than once including one attempt right in front of her. So, without any other options Sarah gives in to Weaver's demands.**

**At this point in the story Sarah has tried to kiss Weaver twice and both were unsatisfactory for Weaver. Weaver got angry and ripped Sarah's shirt while explaining she didn't want to be treated like a whore. She gave Sarah the option of leaving unharmed without Cameron's chip or staying and pleasing her in trade for the chip.**

New stuff takes up after the italics :)

* * *

88888888

_She lowered her head toward me tentatively, then stopped. I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her the rest of the way down. I kissed her slowly, gently. Only the slightest amount of pressure as I cupped her cheek with one hand. My other hand teasing its way through her smooth hair._

_I didn't rush. I knew better. I kept my moves measured and deliberate. The touches feather light. After a while her mouth opened to me. I tentatively flicked my tongue inside. Kissing her was like kissing a mountain spring. Cool, fresh, and wet. Very wet. Not at all what I expected._

_She pulled from me slightly when I tried to guide her to the bed. "We have all night, Sarah." Her tone held an edge._

_I was still on very unstable ground. "I know." I whispered. Unable to meet her gaze. That might break me. "It's just," I laughed nervously. "The heels are very sexy but I'm getting a crick in my neck. Just thought it might be nice to lie down for a bit."_

_The tension finally eased up when she laughed to. It was a strange sound. Not quite right but I supposed she was trying. _

_She sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. She Set them neatly beside the bed. _

_My blouse was pretty well shredded. I took it the rest of the way off. I felt her eyes crawling over every inch of me as I removed my bra. I kicked my shoes off next. Then rejoined her at the bed._

_I stood between her legs and kissed her again. That time I felt her hunger. Her hands grasped my back. She pulled me with her as she leaned back. Her skirt sliding up past her knees to her creamy thighs. I ran my hand up the length of her leg, ankle to hip on the outside. Then crossing over and descending along the inside._

_Her hips pressed deeper into the bed as her back arched. I felt goose bumps under the tips of my fingers. The moans and sighs she made sounded so natural. Skynet's infiltration system or Weaver's evolution was damn near perfect at mimicking human response, right down to her freckles becoming more pronounced as she became more aroused. I was amazed and horrified at the same time. _

Hell-bent on pleasing her, I contemplated past lovers. Their bodies. Words. Whispers. Tongues. Fingers. The buildup. Tastes. Sounds. Sweat. Groans. Teasing. The Heat. Kissing. Scents. Panting. Sucking. Friction. Thundering heart. Licking. Pressure. Sweet pressure. Clenching. Merging. Thrusting. Nails scratching. Teeth grinding. Hovering in the blissful spot between pain and ecstasy. Then, the impossibly almost unbearable feeling of being ripped apart and simultaneously fulfilled.

I placed my palms on either side of her right thigh. The silk covered band of her thigh highs sliding downward as my hands moved. I placed a line of kisses down along the inside of her leg as I revealed more of her soft skin. I paused at the back of her knee. My tongue swirling. There was a hint of salt mixed with the tangy sweetness of an exotic fruit.

The sounds she made at the back of her throat and the quickening of her breath told me she wouldn't be shoving me away anytime soon. I kept my eyes down while removing the stocking the rest of the way then started toward the other.

Weaver's hand worked it's way into my hair. She brushed it to one side. Her other hand stroking my cheek. I concentrated on sliding the other stocking off. I kept my head down despite her fist in my hair nudging me to look up.

She sat up abruptly. Her hands went under my arms. "Hold on." she advised as she pulled me against her. Her strength allowed her to lift me until my breasts were level with her mouth.

"Hey," I yelped from the sudden shock of being raised off the bed. "try to keep the use of your superpowers to a minimum."

She chuckled. Her breath on my bare flesh making me involuntarily tremble. Even one handed her grip remained as tight and steady as ever. Her other hand gave an exploratory squeeze to my left breast.

"I need you to put me do-" I broke off as her head leaned forward, pulling a nipple into her mouth without warning. She twirled her tongue and sucked, lightly pinching my other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

She held all the power. All the cards. Me. Everything. I had to do something to regain a modicum of control. I got my feet on the bed. My knees hugging her ribs. I carefully slid a hand between us. "You're still dressed. Let me fix that."

Her arms lowered. Her fingers settled on the small of my back. Thumbs grasping my hips as she laid back and brought me with her. Her mouth alternating back and forth between my breasts.

I closed my eyes. My thoughts on one of the nights my old roommate, Ginger, and I had gotten tipsy and experimented. It took some effort but I managed to wiggle free enough to shimmy downward so I could press my lips to hers. I demanded entrance and was pleased to have it granted. My breasts pressing against hers through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. I guessed when you shapeshifted your body you didn't need the support.

My fingers skimmed across the cool surface of her blouse as I unfastened each button. Shivers raced the length of her body each time my fingers came into contact with her skin. I didn't want to but I couldn't help marveling just a bit at her.

We moved against each other in an achingly slow manner. Everything about her felt real. Every sound she made was on the money. Her reactions seemed spontaneous from the tightening of her nipple against my palms to the breathy sighs.

"Mmm, that's nice, Sarah." she murmured. Her fingers tightening and releasing in my hair as my lips and tongue worked her nipple. My hands glided over her soft skin, tracing ribs, and fluttering muscles.

I coaxed her upward to a kneeling position. Her breathing deepened. I got behind her and pasted myself to her. I alternated between feather light touches and massaging gropes. Belly, back, breasts, hips, thighs, neck, ass. Anywhere and everywhere. My fingers danced on her. My breasts skimming up and down against her shoulder and every inch of her spine.

"I know what you're doing." she gasped. Her right hand reaching back over her shoulder to capture me and keep me still.

I flicked my tongue out and licked her ear. "Well, I sure hope so."

She laughed. A tingle wandered the length of her body. Then she regained her composure. "You refuse to meet my gaze."

My fingers slid against her wet center. My thumb caressed her clit. "Does it feel good?"

Her next breath sounded surprised and ragged. "Yes." she hissed.

"Then," Fingers pressing. Tongue sucking her earlobe. Thumb stroking. "Shut up and move with me."

88888888

* * *

It frightened me a little when Weaver came. Her whole body tightened with three of my fingers buried inside her. Just when I thought the bones were in jeopardy of snapping her whole body released. She went completely limp. She sagged to the bed. Her deceptive weight nearly crushing my hand as she took me with her to a prone position on the mattress.

I slipped my hand free of her warm, wet walls. She remained face down, knees bent with her back arched. Her breathing shallow and labored. A fine sheen of sweat made her pale skin glisten.

I went to the vanity and scrubbed my hands under scalding water. I reached for a towel and furiously rubbed them dry. My head was down as I made sure no trace of Weaver remained.

It wasn't until she was practically on top of me that I felt her presence from behind. She placed her hands on my shoulders. I flinched. Her eyes met mine in the mirror's reflection. She leaned down and moved my hair to the side. Her lips brushing against my neck.

"I thought we were done." Somehow I kept my voice level.

Her hands slipped around to my chest, where they began to delicately stroke my breasts. "Not even close." She whispered against my shoulder. "I have never felt anything like what just happened. I must give you the same pleasure."

"No, thanks. I'm good. I should go."

"There are many hours left in this night." She turned me in her arms quickly. Her lips on mine as her fingers tugged at my belt.

I willed my mind to go blank, to drift to anywhere but there as my pants fell around my ankles. The tips of her fingers toying with the waistband of my underwear. Her tongue gently sucking mine, mimicking everything I'd done to her.

I cried out when at least one of her fingernails broke the skin on my back. I met her gaze for just a moment before I drifted again.

She lifted me easily. Pinning me against the wall with her hips. My legs gripped her waist reflexively. She pulled me away from the wall just enough so it'd jar me when she pressed me back into it again. "Don't check out on me now, Sarah." Her right hand braced against the wall. Her left climbing higher up my thigh. "You've done so well. It would be a shame if you lost Cameron now because you lack the courage of your convictions."

I put my hands on hers to still it. I took a deep breath and made myself look into her eyes. "Do you want to break me, Weaver?" my voice sounded strangled as I fought to hold back the tears.

Her head cocked to the side. She made a tsk tsk sound . "I may have been a tad rough to get your attention. However, I would hardly say I've come anywhere close to breaking you."

"Not physically." I amended. "I meant mentally break me. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." she seemed indignant.

"Then, you need to make a decision. You have to let me cope by whatever means I can, which includes letting my mind go someplace else or you have to quit right now while you're ahead. Otherwise I'm gonna be Humpty Dumpty."

"Humpty Dumpty? I fail to see what a nursery rhyme character has to do with you."

"If this goes any further then all the shrinks and all the drugs will not be able to put Sarah Connor back together again."

"Oh," her lips remained pursed even after she said the word. It was like I'd hit her. She seemed stunned. She stepped back and lowered me until I was able to stand again. Her eyes suddenly glistened. She turned away. A moment later she morphed into the white dress I'd met her in at Zeira Corp.

I retrieved my clothes from the floor and hastily redressed. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence I coughed. "What happens now?"

She kept her back to me when she spoke. "I had hoped your aversion toward me had diminished. You are a great actress. I must admit you had me fooled." Her voice sounded almost as strained as mine did just a few minutes prior when I'd been on the brink of tears.

"I don't know what you want from me." I said quietly. "I've given you all I could. I tried."

"I know." A single tear slid down her cheek when she looked my way again.

Now, who's the better actress? I wondered to myself as the tear hung briefly on her chin before falling to her chest.

"Go and get Cameron. Take her to John and let them have their reunion. Tomorrow you can bring them both to my new office building. We will begin her restoration."

"Thank you."

"You and I may not have found love. Perhaps they have."

_The End_

* * *

Well, it's the end for this one shot. But if you're curious you can check out the other fic this scene is based on.

As always, comments are sincerely appreciated.

Have a kick ass day!


End file.
